1.26 "Extreme Force Update"
The 1.26 "Extreme Force Update" is an update that focuses on integrating Force powers into Minecraft. It comes directly after the Chemical Update. Coaxium Coaxium is the new material. It is another SW inspired block. It is mined as Coaxium Ore. Once Coaxium Ore is mined, it must be placed under a chemical extractor and be refined into Coaxium Gel. Next, place the gel in a bottle and place it in a furnace. That gives one a vial of Coaxium. Coaxiferite, a varient of coaxium, is placed in a bottle and is made from one vial of coaxium, a bottle of gold flouride, lithium iodide, and redstone dust. The recipe just mentioned can make batches of 3. Coaxiferite is used to make potions. "Health Point Equality Act" The Health Point Equality Act comes in 1.26.2. It will multiply the HP of all mobs by five, and sets the player's HP to 100. One heart can now have 10 states. All damages and effects powers from below and before are x5. This act is done to make Minecraft like all the other games. Breath points are now 100 per player and hunger is divided into 100 segments. One food icon is 10 hunger, and one bubble icon is 10 breath. Poison now stops at 5 HP (1 before 1.26). Basic Power Effect Potion The basic power effect potion looks just like water, but it is brewed with weeping vines. Power Effects Powers in 1.26 are received using modifications of the basic power effect potion (not basic status effect potion, or Awkward potion). They are made using a brewing stand. Lightning *Ingredient: CUPRO-3 Minecraft lightning powers are similar to Force lightning. It can cause 4 hearts at close range. It has a radius of 5 blocks at level one. Every level of Lightning increases the damage by one heart, and expands the radius by half of a block. But at level 2 and further, for every half-block of distance, and once the target is outside a five-block radius, the damage starts to go down one heart per half-block. Current *Ingredient: Redstone Iodide Minecraft mob current powers are at (x^2)*100 W (x=level of current power). A player at current level 2 releases 400 W. At current level 10, players release 10000 W. Telekinesis *Ingredient: Coaxiferite Minecraft telekinesis is all about the thing being lifted and the gravity of the chosen dimension. The power can inflict a certain amount of force. If any block or mob is rendered, it can be affected. Mechanic The telekinesis mechanic is a mathematical mess. The weights of the blocks and mobs come into account. The formula for force required to lift block is F=g*m (F=force required to lift block or mob, g=gravity of the dimension, and m=total mass) or more scientifically, F=m*a (Force equals mass times acceleration or gravity times mass). For the total mass of a block in this situation, the block's weight (plus all other blocks supported by it) it the mass to lift. For the total mass of a mob, just get the mob's weight. Bedrock, barriers, or any other unbreakable blocks are immune to this. Example *Let us say there is 2500 kg of block mass to lift at 10 m/s^2. The force is 2500*10, or 25000 N. Force Formula 70000 N is the basic applied force at level 1. It will multiply by 1.6 every level. Pyrokinesis *Ingredient: Sulfur Hexaflouride Pyrokinesis is the ability to tke a fire up to 64 blocks away and move it. In 5 seconds at level 1, it is in fact possible to actually throw a fireball. It causes 8/10/11 hitpoints of damage to players and mob at level 1. Fireballs created like this can catch any block it hits on fire. Every level or Pyrokinesis equates to the damages of 8/10/11 being multiplied by 1.2. The time for throwing a fireball is divided by 1.1 for every level. Cast Enchantment *Ingredient: Isobutane A cast enchantment is a power to hit anyone or any mob with an enchantment. The object is: You have to hold an Enchanted book in the off-hand. Now, throw the book. If it does not hit anyone or any mob, you will get the book back. If it hits anyone, it will transfer over to any random gear the player or mob is holding (If the enchant transfers, the book loses its enchant.). If the player or mob is holding a book, the enchant can jump over to the book if possible. At level 1, the enchant can fly up to 32 blocks. For every level of Cast Enchantment, the enchant can fly 16 more blocks. Combustion *Ingredient: Aluminium Triiodide *Base Explosion Power: 2 *Base Damage: 4/6/7 The power of combustion allows players to make any block or mob explode. To make a block explode, one must not be at mining distance from the block. On low-render systems, this power may be obselete if taken to the extreme. It can happen up to 12 blocks away. For every level, the base damage goes up by 25% on every difficulty, the explosion power multiplies by 1.3, and the maximum distance is upped by 1.5 blocks, barring render distance. Deadly Sight *Ingredient: Cesium Flouride Ironically, this power is actually less powerful than is sounds. To activate, a player or mob must be in the crosshairs, and then the middle mouse button held. The base damage is 2/2.5/3. For every level of Deadly sight, the damage is multiplied by 1.45. All damages are rounded to the nearest Minecraft hitpoint. Potion Instill *Ingredient: Bismuth Tribromodichloride Potion instill is a power that involves a potion in the off-hand. Supposedly, it can be used with any potion type. If a splash is used, you get back gunpowder. For lingering, you get menthol (splash>lingering) and gunpowder. If you do not hit anyone with the power, it will not spend the potion. The hit mob is effected by the potion in the off-hand. Category:Fan Made Updates